La vie est finalement un amas de mensonges
by Lisiane
Summary: Harry à une idée en tête : il est sûr que Severus et sa maman ont eu une relation. Il entraine Hermione dans sa recherche d'information. Les deux Griffondors vont rechercher des souvenirs, des journaux,(intime/ gazette) à travers le monde des sorciers. Est-ce que Severus Rogue et Lily Evans/Potter ont eu une relation ? Quels secrets trouveronts-ils ? REPRISE DES JUILLET(CAUSE EXAM)
1. une affaire du passé

**titre:****La vie est finalement un amas de mensonges**

disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que emprunter ses personnages,...

Le premier chapitre est un peu un prologue, je vais publier chaque week-end. Ca sera une histoire contenant 20 chapitres un peu près.

Ha oui, encore un truc ^^ : Pour toute personne n'ayant pas lu/regardé Harry potter, il y aura des informations sur au moins un (sûrement plus) film/livre HP. Un petit avertisement, par contre je pense que l'on peut comprendre l'histoire sans avoir tout lu/regardé. ^^

Voilà bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : une affaire du passé

Dans un café où le silence règne, seul le maître des lieux passe entre des tables vides pour servir ses deux, seuls, clients. Puis il s'éloigne, enfin, ses clients reprennent leur conversation :

«Hermione ...» commenca Harry.

« Non, Harry, ils sont morts, laisse les en paix ! » Déclara Hermione.

« Mione…» Murmura le jeune homme.

« Harry ! Tu m'énerves ! Passe à autre chose ! Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? C'est trop tard ! Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette bêtise en tête, mais je vais lui tordre le cou ! Severus et ta maman étaient des amis rien de plus ! »

« Si mon père pensait que… » Essaya Harry.

« Harry ! » Le stoppa la jeune fille.

« Mione, je te promets, dans ces souvenirs, ma maman le protégeait, et tu as compris, comme moi, que Snape… »

« Severus. Harry, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, tu peux l'appeler Severus. » Le coupa Hermione.

« Était amoureux de maman »Continua Harry sans écouter son amie « Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

« Okey Harry, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'était pendant leurs années à Poudlard, ta mère s'est mariée avec ton père à fin de leurs études. Donc leur histoire était terminée. Ta mère avait le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait sans devoir imaginer ce que son fils penserait ! » Argumenta Hermione.

«...»

*Soupire d' Hermione* « D'accord ! »

«Pardon? » S'arquera Harry en se demandant s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose.

« C'est bon, je suis d'accord, » murmura Hermione.

« De m'aider ?»

« Oui » Dit Hermione d'une petite voix et absolument pas motivée à fouiller dans la vie des parents d'Harry

*sourire de Harry*

« On va commencer par les journaux, il devait déjà avoir une Rita à ce moment » déclara au bout de quelques secondes le garçon»

«Pourquoi des jounaux, Harry ? »

« Tu connais la section "Poudlard" ? C'est assez ancien, ça fait quelques années que ça n'existe plus. C'est une section dans la Gazette des sorciers. Elle narrait quelques petites histoires de Poudlard. »

« Oui, et ?»

« Imagine que Snape ait une relation. Non, imagine que l'homme le plus dégoutant de Poudlard ait une relation amoureuse. Oui, comme tu le penses, c'est quelque chose qui ferait vite le tour de Poudlard, quelque chose qu'au moins une personne aura envie de faire connaitre à bien plus que Poudlard, au monde entier. Alors si Snape à eut une relation, c'est sûr que la gazette à un article. »

« Ho, je vois...» dit Hermione « Mais, si Snape le cacherait ? Si la relation était totalement cachée ?»

« On est à Poudlard Hermione ! A Poudlard, on ne peut pas garder un secret. A Poudlard tout est découvert. Même la pierre philosophale n'est pas restée cachée.»

Hermione ne dit rien, elle comprit que quoiqu'elle dirait Harry aurait raison. Peut-être faussement. Mais raison.

Ils payèrent leurs cafés à peine entamés, car une gorgée avait suffit à les dégoutés.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans une bibliothèque. Le bâtiment comportait cinq étages et il ne semblait pas qu'il n'y ait de fond.

« On aimerait tous les journaux entre 1971 et 1981 » demanda Harry à la bibliothécaire

*regard noir d'Hermione*

« De 1971 à 1978 » reprit Hermione « Harry, ta mère s'est mariée juste après Poudlard. S'il y a eu une histoire, ça s'est passé pendant leurs études. » Chuchota-t-elle un peu plus tard

* * *

Autour d'eux, des centaines de journaux trainaient. Hermione les mains posées sur sa tête, essayait d'enlever le mal qu'elle avait.

« Harry,… On vient de faire tous les journaux de 1971 à 1978, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait rien passé ! » Dit-elle d'une voix trainante

« Il reste trois ans »

« Harry,… » Souffla Hermione, sachant que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas lu tous les journaux jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, Harry ne la lâcherait pas

Le survivant parlait déjà à la bibliothécaire, qui envoya les journaux à leur place d'un simple coup de baguette.

* * *

« HERMIONNNE » Cria Harry dans un murmure.

"Hmm? »

« Lis ça c'est un journal de 1979, une année avant ma naissance, une année après le mariage de me parents ! »

« Harry,… Je ne peux plus rien lire, ça doit faire une semaine qu'on est sortie de cette bibliothèque que pour manger,… » Répondit une Hermione à demie-dépressive.

«LIS! »

Assis à même le sol, Hermione attrapa le journal. Et commença à le lire.


	2. l'article de journal

Chapitre 2 : L'article de journal

* * *

_2 septembre 1979_

_Une attaque ou un problème de cœur ?_

* * *

_**Depuis hier soir, Poudlard à nouveau habité, accueille Severus Snape comme assistant du Professeur de potion. Vers le milieu du repas, certain d'entre nous, dont moi, virent l'assistant se lever, et sortir de la grande salle. Personne ne s'est inquiété, on connait tous Severus Snape, il n'aime pas le monde et encore moi les festivités, c'est un jeune homme froid et distant passant la plupart de son temps sur ses potions et des œuvres de magie noire. N'ayant pas un physique avantageux, et même étant plutôt repoussant avec ses longs cheveux noirs et crasseux, son nez en forme de serre d'aigle et ses dents jaunes et inégales, il n'a jamais intéressé qui que se soit. Il est aussi maigre et livide qu'un vampire. Et passe sont temps entre la bibliothèque et les cachots.**_

_**Ce fut seulement à la fin du repas qu'il réapparut. Il tenait dans ses maigres bras une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Certains, comme moi, la reconnurent tout de suite : Lily Potter/Evans, récemment mariée à James Potter. Severus Snape semblait bien plus blanc que d'habitude, et ce n'est peu dire…**_

_**Peu à peu, un grand silence s'imposa dans la grande salle. **_

_**Le Professeur Dumbledore a, alors, demandé à Severus Snape d'accompagné Lily à l'infirmerie. C'est à ce moment qu'on a remarqué que la jeune fille ne semblait pas en bon état, et du sang coulait le long des bras de Snape.**_

_**L'assistant s'éloigna en vitesse de la grande salle, et se dirigea tout de suite vers l'infirmerie. Mais avant cela, je pus remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur à de la crainte, quelque chose dans ses yeux normalement inexpressifs. **_

_**Plus tard dans la soirée, me faisant passée pour malade, je rejoignis l'infirmerie dans le but de récolter quelques éléments, quelques détails, sur la venue de jeune femme.**_

_**A par un grand voile blanc, et notre infirmière plus que stressée, m'envoyant vite fait dans mon dortoir, je ne vis rien d'autre.**_

_**Personne d'entre nous n'a vu arrivée la jeune femme, mais déjà les rumeurs courent : ¨**_

_**-Severus Snape aurait-il essayé de tué Lily ?**_

_**- Lily aurait-elle sauvé la vie de Severus ?**_

_**-Vous-savez-qui aurait-il de nouveau attaqué ?**_

_**-Est-ce que James Potter, mari de la jeune femme, l'aurait blessé ?**_

_**- Est-ce que Lily aurait dit quelque chose à Quelqu'un et cela ne l'aurait pas plus ? Au point de blesser une jeune femme ?**_

_Une élève de Poudlard_

* * *

_**Je suis allée demander des détails à Dumbledore, mais ni lui, ni aucun professeur, ni l'infirmière (qui m'a éjecté de son lieu de travail !) n'a répondu à une de mes questions.**_

_**Par contre, l'élève de Poudlard a bien fait son travail et j'espère recevoir encore quelques informations par le biais de quelques élèves.**_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

« Tu vois Hermione ! J'avais raison ! » Lui souffla Harry à peine le journal refermé.

« Harry, ce n'est pas écrit : Severus Snape ne tenant plus embrassa sa fiancée cachée, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » Ironisa Hermione

« Mais, pourquoi c'est Snape qui porte maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi mon papa n'est pas là ? Pourquoi,… »

« Harry, Harry, tout doux, tu sais, je n'étais pas là, je ne sais rien, tu pourrais poser ses questions à… » Murmura Hermione

« **A qui ? A Qui ? Hein ? Ils sont morts, tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont tous morts ! Pendant la guerre, après la guerre ! Ils sont tous morts, tous les maraudeurs, tous ! **» Hurla Harry

« Harry, chuut, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque,… »

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire ses quelques mots que la bibliothécaire jugea qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit et les mit à la porte comme des vulgaires déchets.

* * *

merci pour les reviews !

merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite histoire !

j'espère que la suite vous a plus !

Ps: j'ai oublié un paragraphe dans le premier chapitre je vais changer çela tout de suite...

c'est juste l'explication du pourquoi du comment de la recherche dans le journal...

A la semaine prochaine


	3. Une solution

Chapitre 3 : Une solution.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le chemin de traverse, bondé.

« Harry…»

« Hermione, c'est la seule solution. » Coupa le jeune homme.

« Harry, tu crois que fouiller la maison de Severus à la recherche de quelconques indices est une solution ? » S'écria Hermione.

« D'autres solutions ? »

« … » *les yeux d'Hermione se lèvent au ciel* « Je suis obligé de venir ? »

« Hermione tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ? » *soupire d'Hermione* « Imagine qu'il ait mis des sorts de protection, comment je vais faire pour les reconnaitre sans toi ? » *deuxième soupire d'Hermione* « Ou imagine que je meurs et que personne ne le remarque avant des années ? Et qu'on me retrouve transformé en momie !» *troisième soupire d'Hermione* Dit Harry avec des yeux de chat.

« C'est bon, je viens. »

« Wouais ! » S'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel

Se moquant du monde autour d'eux, le brun attrapa Hermione par la taille, et lui fit faire un tour dans ses bras, puis la reposa sur le sol en douceur, pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'autour d'eux, les gens se demandaient si c'était bien lui le jeune homme qui avait tué le Lord Noir.

* * *

Nord de l'Angleterre, Impasse du Tisseur, dans une maison en brique, abandonné.

* * *

« Harry ? »

« Hermione t'est où ? Fait trop noir, on voit rien ! »

« Lumox !»

Ils découvrirent une immense pièce remplie de poussière et dont les meubles étaient sans dessous-dessus. L'ancienne maison des Snape. Vide, depuis la mort de leur dernier héritier : Severus Snape.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est quoi ces trucs ? » S'écria Harry en voyant des… choses… Sortes de têtes d'hippogriffes mélangés à des têtes de serpents.

« Harry, par là » cria Hermione depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

*Boum* les « choses » venaient de tomber sur la tête d'Harry.

« Par les *Bip* de Merlin ! Reparo ! » Jura Harry.

« Harry ! La cuisine est plus propre ! Par ici ! »

« Mais c'est sa chambre que je veux ! » Cria Harry, déjà un étage plus haut « Hermione ? »

« C'est bon tout va bien, reste en haut, je fouille en bas. »

« Okey ! »

* * *

La cuisine était simple, Hermione en fit vite le tour, car elle était vide et petite. A la mémoire de son professeur, la jeune femme, nettoya, rangea et répara en gros, les meubles, et les couverts, jetés au sol. Une fois cela finit. On remarquait une cuisine incluant le strict nécessaire : un frigo moldu, un meuble contenant des couverts, une petite table et trois chaises et encore deux-trois meubles quelconques contre les murs.

Puis elle passa au salon, remis en place les meubles, et alluma des chandelles « un minuscule salon qui faisait penser à une cellule capitonné, plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron, un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table branlante étaient regroupés dans le faible rond de lumière que projetaient les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. L'endroit paraissait négligé. » (Description de JKR-Prince de sang-mêlé)

Le premier étage fut fouillé, sans qu'elle trouve la moindre photo, le moindre journal, le moindre indice.

* * *

« Hermione ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé son journal ! »

« J'arrive ! » Cria Hermione.

Elle arriva au deuxième étage, trois portes : les deux portes à sa gauche, fermées, Hermione les ouvrit, une salle de bain et une autre chambre, appartenant, avant, aux parents de Severus. Puis à sa gauche la chambre de leur ancien professeur.

« Wouaw ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé sa chambre comme ça ! » S'écria Hermione Au contraire de ce qu'elle attendait la chambre n'était pas noire. Mais aux couleurs neutres, dans le brun, foncé pour les meubles, clair pour les couvertures et les bibelots. Une chambre simple, aussi : un bureau, une armoire bancale, un lit, une table de chevet. Et comme décoration : quelques bibelots, des serpents de métal encerclant une lampe, des bougies consumées, deux-trois photos de Lily souriante, des lettres posées par terre. Des lettres ouvertes, mais pas par le soin de leur destinataire, par l'impatience des aurors.

« Je n'ai pas tout regardé, c'est ça vie privé. Je me suis tout de suite mis sous la bonne date 1er septembre 1979 » Expliqua Harry.

« mhh »répondit Hermione sans vraiment le croire.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur le journal. Et commencèrent à lire


	4. le journal de Severus Partie 1

Chapitre 4 : Journal de Severus Snape Partie 1

_1__er__ septembre 1979_

_La répartition venait de finir et Mon Très Cher Directeur, a présenté les professeurs aux élèves. Lorsqu'il a annoncé que je serai Assistant du professeur de potion, tout le monde m'a regardé avec haine, ma propre maison de même._

_Je commence à ne plus supporter ces regards incessants sur moi. Je commence à vraiment ne plus apprécier la solitude que j'avais tant de temps, convoitée. Avant, avant il y avait Lily. Elle est toujours autant belle. Parait qu'elle s'est mariée avec Le Grand Potter. Cela n'a que fait agrandir la haine que je porte pour lui._

_Je soupire, ma bêtise. Je ne peux que me détester. Je sais qu'elle ne veut plus me parler depuis cette dispute. Depuis que je l'ai insultée. Je retourne cette scène dans ma tête. Comme chaque soir. Je me demande, encore et encore pourquoi j'ai fait cela. _

_Même si je sais maintenant. Je l'ai sûrement toujours su. Mais je m'en veux un peu plus à chaque fois._

_Rejoindre le Maître, était à ce-moment là, la chose la plus importante. Rejoindre le Maître, donc insulté Lily, pour me faire bien-voir des Serpents. Rejoindre le Maître, c'était de me passer de ma meilleure amie. Non. C'était me passer de la seule femme que je pourrais aimer. De la femme que j'aimerais à Jamais. Le rejoindre, et avoir de l'importance. Voir les gens me supplier. C'était la chose la plus importante._

_A cause de cela, j'ai perdu Lily. Suis-je triste ? Oui. Sûrement. Qu'est-ce être triste ? Pleurer ? Je ne pleure pas. Ressentir ce poids dans le ventre ? Oui. Il est présent. Un poids qui donne envie de faire ressortir tout ce que j'ai pu avaler au diner._

_Pour la première fois, je rentre à Poudlard, sans elle. Pour la première fois, elle ne sera pas présente. Sans elle. Je veux que personne ne voie cela. Que personne ne remarque que je suis triste. Que personne remarque que j'ai, moi aussi, des sentiments. Alors, je suis sorti de la grande salle. Je suis assis devant une fenêtre. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J 'écris ce que je ressens. J'écris pour faire passer le temps._

_Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est bizarre. Une forme. Je crois. Une ombre dans le parc. Je dirais une fille. Fine. L'ombre tremble. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste plantée là. Ça fait une minute, maintenant. C'est bien quelqu'un. Je vais voir. Je vais me lever. Aller Regarder. Si c'est un élève, je lui mets une semaine de retenu pour son retard. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, il sortira plus vite qu'il n'est rentré. Enfin je devrais dire « elle ». Je suis sûr. C'est une fille. J'avais pensé à Potter, je l'imagine bien venir m'embêter. J'espère que c'est un élève. C'est beaucoup plus marrant de mettre une semaine de retenu, le premier jour, de plus. Que de mettre un pied au cul. _

« Harry, tu as enfiiin fini ? »

« C'est bon, Mione, ça fait cinq minutes que tu me pompes les nerfs. »

« Tourne la page ! »

«…»

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« Je n'arrive pas. » Chuchota Harry. « Y a encore quelques pages écrites. On voit à travers. »

« Laisse-moi faire »

Elle jeta quelques sorts, et les dernières pages se décolèrent. A nouveau penché sur le journal, les deux jeunes commencèrent à lire.


	5. le journal de Severus partie 2

Chapitre 5

_En tremble encore_

_Je vais écrire cette… Scène... Dans les moindres détails._

_J'aimerais m'en souvenir, J'aimerais m'en rappeler, peut-être qu'un jour ça servira quelqu'un,…_

_Enfin faudrait déjà que ce quelqu'un trouve mes affaires, ou que j'aie la gentillesse de donner mon journal ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Comment j'ai pu écrire « je » et « gentillesse » dans la même phrase ? Et avec cette encre qui ne s'efface pas, je ne peux qu'espérer que le mot gentillesse ne s'accordera pas avec moi plus tard,…_

_Ce que je vais écrire, je ne sais comment le décrire,… Mais personne avant ma mort ne le lira. J'en ferais en sorte, je dois bien connaitre certain sort._

_Bon bref. Revenons à notre Scène._

…

_Je me suis donc levé. Pour aller mettre une jolie remontrance (du genre un mois de retenu avec Rusard dans les marais au milieu de la forêt interdite.) à cet élève sorti de la grande salle. Mais au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé ce qui a suivi. _

_Lorsque je suis arrivé à une vingtaine de mètres d'Elle, je l'ai reconnue. Elle était là. Je me suis rapproché d'Elle. Je L'ai reconnu. C'est vraiment Elle. Ses cheveux roux flottaient dans la bise du soir. Un corps que je n'avais plus vu depuis des mois. Un corps que j'avais regardé pendant des heures sans qu'Elle le remarque. Un corps dont je connaissais les moindres courbes, les moindres taches de rousseurs. Je ne voyais pas encore ses yeux verts, mais les devinais. Elle était là._

_Alors que je me trouvais à quelques pas d'elle, elle s'est retournée, et elle est partie, la tête baissée. Ne m'avait-elle pas vu ? Enfin, elle ne voulait sûrement pas me voir. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, y avait tellement de haine entre nous, qu'Elle m'avait juré de se marier avec Potter avant l'année prochaine, ils se sont mariés cet été. Elle était là. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'Elle voulait voir. Apparemment._

_Je voulais lui parlé, encore une fois, même si Elle allait me crier dessus, alors je me suis approché d'Elle en courant, j'avais peur de la perdre encore une fois, Elle était venue juste ici, à moi de faire le reste du chemin. Je n'étais qu'à quelques pas d'Elle, quand Elle s'est retournée, Elle m'a lancé sort, je l'ai de justesse évité. J'ai glissé, je suis tombé. Et là, Elle m'a sauté dessus. Et avec ses petits poings Elle a commencé à me taper. Elle ne me faisait pas mal, mais Elle ne m'avait jamais tapé. Alors que je me demandais si Elle n'était pas sous emprise d'Impero, Elle a planté ses ongles sur mes bras, et a sans douceur, et très doucement atteint le sang. Elle n'en resta pas là, Elle m'a fait des entailles le long de mes bras. Ce n'était pas ma Lily ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'Elle devienne comme ça ? Elle était maître du jeu : je n'osais pas La toucher. Elle était tellement fragile. Quoique,… Alors qu'Elle allait me jeter sa petite main à la figure, je l'ai rattrapé, on a roulé dans la boue, j'avais peur de lui faire mal, mais Elle était déchainée, on a roulé, on s'est arrêté. A nouveau, Elle essayait de me taper, je lui ai crié d'arrêter. Et là, son petit corps est devenu mou comme un chiffon. Sa tête sur mon épaule, Elle ne bougeait plus. J'ai eu peur, je l'ai retourné. Là sur son dos. Une blessure, immense, Elle saignait, beaucoup, j'avais mes propres mains rouges et sur le sol autour de nous trainait des traces de sang. J'avais peur, j'ai pris dans mes bras son petit corps frêle. Fragile. Elle s'était évanouie, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, alors je l'ai portée jusqu'à la grande salle, Dumbledore m'a dit de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée depuis, sa main dans la mienne, _

_Elle semble tellement vulnérable, dans cet immense lit blanc, elle est livide, surtout à côté de moi, habillé de noir. J'ai peur ça fait depuis hier soir qu'Elle s'est évanouie, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas La perdre, pas encore une fois, Elle s'est déjà mariée à Potter, où il est, lui ? C'est lui qui devrait tenir sa main. Lui qui devrait là, quand sa femme à besoin de lui. Ho mon dieu, est-ce que c'est lui qui l'a frappée ? Mon dieu je l'en voudrais, lui et les prochaines générations Potter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si jamais il a osé poser un pouce de haine sur Elle. J'ai vraiment peur._

* * *

« Tu crois que Papa a tapé Maman ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je ne pense pas ! Enfin, ton père aimait ta mère ! Il ne l'aurait jamais tapé ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Mais Snape me haïssait ! »

« Il faut qu'on trouve d'autres informations ! C'est la seule solution ! » Dit la jeune femme.

« Chez moi. »

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oui ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Comment ça va ?

J'espère que vous apréciez toujours mon histoire ^^

Deux petite choses avant de vous quittez :

1 comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué : je suis en retard ! et je suis vraiment désolée... Mais je suis en période d'examens et j'ai eu un léger problème de page blanche,... Donc, je reprends cette fic à partir du début juillet,...

2 Dites moi, que pensez vous que Lily a eu ?

Votre "point de vu " m'intrigue, vu que moi je connais l'histoire, mais vous, vous comprenez quelque chose ? ^^

A la prochaine !

affectueusement votre auteur bizarre !


End file.
